Forgotten hearts
by dozendows
Summary: Razer's on a mission to save his family and mend broken hearts as well as finding them. Will he succeed? Read! Sorry about this. Mayger glitch. This is mostly about my oc's who some are named after book characters so enjoy. Also there may be a lot of bloody battles even if it doesn't seem like it at first. Read at own risk! You have been warned! Rated M for safety.
1. A mission

"Hey Hal where's red didn't he say he wanted to meet us here?" Asked Kilowog. The gl was getting anxious. But Hal was no different. They had been waiting for hours for the former red lantern and as time ticked away so did Hal's patients. "And here I thought you two would be a little more enthusiast." The green lanterns looked up to see the young blue lantern floating above them with a girl with white hair floating beside him. "Razer? Is that who I think it is?" Asked Hal. Razer nodded as he landed. "Hello Hal it's wonderful to see you again." said aya with a smile. "Heh ha! Aya!" Kilowog gave a hearty laugh as he gave Aya a hug. "Good god Razer where did you find her!"

" Yes where did you find the ex-a.i blue lantern Razer?" They all turned around to see appa and the rest of the guardians. "I-it's not what it looks like!" Hal stated as he tried to protect the white hair girl. "Don't bother 2814 we're not here to harm her! We are here to tell you there's a crises at hand and we need your team to stop it!"

"Wait what?" Stuttered Hal at the small blue alien.

"A few hours ago a green lantern from sector 3379-0 arrived badly wounded. He said that his name was Fallenashes and that he was attacked by... By BLOOD lanterns!" Answered the blue alien." Wait did you say Fallenashes?" Asked Razer with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes blue lantern. I did. Why do you ask?"

"Fallenashes is my ... Brother."

"Wait! Wait! Hold up! Razer are you saying that your Fallenashes brother? But that would make you a... A..."

"Havenstar." Razer finished Kilowogs sentence."Yes. I'm razer Havenstar Eire to the fire clan thrown and Fallenashes is one of my twin brothers who... I haven't seen in a long time." Razer looked around the room to see everyone with a look of shock on their face. Including the entire guardian councle.

"So... You finally admit it brother."

Razer and the others turned around to see Saalak helping a gl who was limping badly.

"Fallenashes! Your alive!" Exclaimed Razer at the sight of the gl. Fallenashes looked exactly like Razer but had three lines streaming down from his eyes and only two on his chin."What? Did you think I was dead!"

"Yes! I thought you and all our clan mates and kin were dead at the hands of the blood lanterns!" Exclaimed Razer as he glared at his brother who was glaring right back at him.

"Ya right! You left in the thick of battle and left the rest of us for dead!"

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" Both lanterns turned around to see a large white and green barn owl griffin.

"Aya? Is that- What the hell happened!" Exclaimed Razer.

"You are the largest moron I have ever met. Razer she's one of us that mean she can shape shift into any animal that best represents her." Answered Fallenashes.

Razer stared at Aya in disbelieve for a few seconds then walked toward her after she shape shifted back into her normal form.

"Aya why didn't you tell me before." asked Razer. Aya looked up at him with tear filled eyes. " Because I thought that you... Sigh... Would leave me." Aya looked down not wanting to meet Razer's eyes. But even so, Razer tilted Aya's head up and kissed her. As well as saying." I will never leave you again." Aya smiled and Razer returned it.

" Well hate to stop you to from going to make out but we have a mission." Interrupted Hal

" Oh. Right." Said Razer with a blush.

" Now as I was saying. Rumours of blood lantern aperences have been heard from every planet in the forgotten zone, frontier space and the outer beyond we believe that..."

As appa continued his speech, a cry of pure agony rang out on a small planet in the outer beyond. The cry echoed for miles. The cry's were from a mix of different people of different ages but they were all the same species. A man dressed in blood red armour which resembled Razer's old red lantern but with more spikes running down his back. The man smirked, he held a young man who looked limp but if one looked close one could see that he showed some signs of life but not for long.

The red warrior chuckled evilly with his smirk growing." Take a look around you fire clan sum! You've lost! And soon the whole universe will fall with you!"

" You bastered... You'll pay for what you've done!" Answered the young man who was once limp but now dared to move in an attempt to free himself. But he knew it was pointless especially since he would soon share his comrades fate.

" Ha! Even when death calls you, you face it head on. Oh well..." The red warrior raised his ring to the young mans head." Say hi to your comrades for me Ramaour, and tell them Bloodstar says hi." Bloodstar blasted Ramaour sending his head flying.

Bloodstar revealed two 6 inch long fangs and sank them into what was left of Ramaour's body and drained every drop of blood from it and all the other corpses while saying the blood lantern oath.

Whith fangs of white

and hearts of stone

we shall drain your hearts of gold

not will, hope or love save you from our dreaded night

all fear our power

blood lanterns light.

And with that he licked the remaining blood from his mouth and chuckled." Next the Havenstars, then the guardians then finally the whole universe. Muwah ha ha muwah ha ha!"


	2. Blue blush and romantic mush

"What!" Screamed Fallenahes. The team had been brieft about their mission along with the fact they have a massive team mostly made up of gl Havenstars who were on or near Oa."Will you shut your trap!" Snapped Appa, who was getting more irritated by the minute. "Wait a sec. Who are we going with?" Asked Hal who hade no clue what they were talking about due to the fact he blanked out after he heard his girlfriend was coming with them. "Your team mates will be waiting for you at the ship! We've waisted too much time as it is! Now go!" Shouted Appa pointing a finger to the door.

As they walked out Hal stuck up the middle finger at Appa while his back was turned and mouthed the words "fuck you." As they made their made their way to the ship. Razer's eye's drifted to Aya's ass and he regarded the thought of it bare along with the rest of her. Razer shook his head and blushed at the fact that he just thought of that, he did see her that bare before when he first found her but he would never think of having sex with her just yet. She still had a lot to learn as did he.

Razer's drifting gaze did not go unnoticed by Fallenashes. Who merely rolled his eye's and muttered "ass hole." under his breth.

When they reached the ship. They were Greeted by Tomar Ray, Guy Gardner and Iolanda, who came to Oa by order of the guardians."Hey ya made it!" Greeted Guy Gardner as they came up to the ramp. All of a sudden a crash comes from inside the ship. Everyone rushes in to see four boys, one 13 years old, the others 18 years old, arguing. Two of them stopped bickering and tried to keep the others from ripping each other apart.

"Zeph! Kovu! Orion! Eragon! Get over here this instant!" Shouted Fallenashes. The four boys turned around to see the Gl's, blue lantern and star sapphire at the entrence.

The four boys stared at Razer and in unison said. "Dad?" Like Razer they had markings that looked like his but without as many on their chines.

Razer stared at them for 5 minutes in silence and shock. Then the youngest, Zeph, ran up to him and hugged him with all his might. Razer returned the hug with tears of pure and utter joy running down his face. His son was back! But not just one. But four of the 7 he thought he would never see again.

" Faolan is going to kill us when he finds out about this." Said the second oldest boy there Orion." Who cares! Dad's back! And nothin', not even you, is going to kill my good mood." replied the third oldest, Kovu. Who yelled "yahoo" at the fact he didn't have to listen to his eldest brother, Faolan, any more and he wasn't an orphan.

6 hours later.

when the team finally settled down. Razer made his way to his room to get some sleep. As he rounded the corner he bummed into Aya.

" Aya! I'm sorry I didn't see you!"

"It's okay. I was looking for you any who." Said Aya with a blush. Razer looked at her. Baffled by the statement. "Y-you have?" he asked. She nodded. Razer blushed, but instead of his cheeks becoming red, they became as blue as the light from the blue lantern power battery." Uh? Razer why are your cheeks blue?" Asked Aya. Razer looked away in embarrassment."Well? My kind usually blush blue when they are extremely embarrassed." He replied."Oh! I- well." Stuttered Aya.

"Well no matter. What did you want to ask me about?"

" Oh. Right. Uh, well recently I've been exspirencing strange anomalies when ever I'm around you."

"Strange anomalies?" Questioned Razer. Aya nodded." Yes. When ever I'm around you I get hot in certain areas of my body, and I start to feel some strange sensation in the lower region of my body. Razer do you know what's wrong with me." Asked Aya. Razer blushed even harder. He knew exactly what was wrong with her." Razer? Is something wrong with me?" Aya asked for a seconded time. Razer pulled her closer and rapped his arms around her waist. Aya place her hands on his chest as they got closer. When their body's touched the hot and odd sensations from before came back to Aya but it also did for Razer. "Aya there is nothing wrong with you. But I think I can fix the problem." Said Razer with a smirk. He then kissed Aya more passionately then before. Aya returned the kiss with equal passion. Razer managed to get them to his room without being seen or heard. Once they were inside the real fun could begin. But what either of them knew was that in the hallway they were being watched by something or someone who had managed to camouflage themselves as the ceiling, and that they finally got the info he needed and was heading back to the cargo bay.

"Well. What did you find?" asked a cloaked figure through a hallo gram." Oh nothing. Except that the traitor scum bag Razer still lives and is heading back to fire clan to seek out the blood lanterns." Answered the creature. The hooded figure chuckled darkly the answered." So let us make sure they have a proper welcome." The creature smirked and turned of the hallo gram. As it exited the ship it shape shifted into a boy that looked like Razer except on one side of his face he had markings that looked like Razer's but on the other he had a mark that looked like a giant black diamond. He also had a scar running down his face making an x in the middle. "Soon he will pay and he will know the rath of Shard of shade last of the shadow lanterns!" And with that he faised through the wall and flew to the outer beyond and the destination of the green lanterns.


	3. Festivals and death glares

"Well! Here we are. Manicato village. One of fire clans many villages." said Erogon as the team got off the ship after a long ultra warp drive journey. "Why are we here again?" Asked Guy Who finally woke up after snoring like a bore. Razer sighed "We're here because this was the most recent area to report a blood lantern."

"Well I don't mind where we go as long as the people speak enghlish and are not complet idiots like some people I know."

"How many times do I have do I have to say I'm sorry Carol!"

"Well to ask a girl to have sex with them infront of everyone then do it right then and there. I say I won't forgive you ever and nor will Zeph who is now mortally scared for life." Said Carol pointing to a shivering volkergian boy."so bare. So oh so bare." Zeph whispered clinging to himself as Kovu pushed him off the ship and down the ramp."Well! Zeph is scared for life but I think it will ware off in a few days." Stated Kovu.

Then they heard an explosion. "What was that?" Asked Iolanda. "Do not worry. Those are just the cunvetty canons that the vilage has for the harvest festival." Reassured Eragon. The canon set off again and this time the team heard the cries of joy from the village. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Kovu as he started marching to the village. "Oh no you don't! Remember the last time you stepped into this village? You wound up with a bottle of ash berry wine in your hand collapse in the middle of the road!" Scolded Fallenashes grabbing Kovu by the shoulder stopping him from taking another step. "Ok. So maybe I went a little over board on the wine but at least I didn't get a girl pregnant like uncle Fang and my father did when they were my age." Everyone turned to Razer who blushed blue again. "I thought we all agreed to never speak of that again." Said Razer. Tomar ray and Fallenashes rolled their eyes and said "let's go" then marched off toward the village.

(In the village) "Hey! Blaik help me with the wine!" Asked a volkeringian dressed in a blue and white tunice and had markings just like Razer's but with only one line on his chin. "How many times must I say don't call me Bailk. It's not Blaik anymore! It is Scourge." Answered a blood lantern that also looked like Razer but had three lines running down his face and four on his chin. "What ever. Just help me!" Asked the other. "Why don't you use your ring you lazy ass!" Replied Scourge/Blaik.

"Because unlike you brother. I don't have an all acsess to a lantern power battery! And I don't want to wast what power I have left."

"Oh! Shut Up Fang! At least you don't have an uncontrolable desire to kill everyone and everything and drain their blood!" answered Scourge glaring at his brother. Fang glared right back both of them gave each the death glare and they ment it. "Before either of you try to kill the other could you please give me a hand." The two men turned to see the cloaked figure from the hologram and Shard of shade. "Shard! Lord Faolan! What brings you here mighty rulers?" Asked Fang knelling with Scourge. "I need you two to kill Razer and his precious Aya."

"What!" Asked Scourge in disbelieve."Is there a problem Scourge?" Asked Shard. Scourge bowed his head in shame for his sudden out burst. "I mean how are we going to find them sir and my lord?" "Easy. They'll find you." And with that Shard and Faolan vanished leaving only two swords made of night steel behind along with throwing stars, poison dart, bow and arrow, and a shield with razor-sharp knives along the edges. "Wow! He really wants them dead. But we can't kill our twin brother!" Said Fang staring at his brother with dispare in his eyes. "I know... But we can't disobey Faolan not after all he's done for us." Answered Scourge. They were both silent then Fang asked. "What are we going to do?" and all Scourge said was. "We will do as he says for now but we won't, not unless we can't find a way to avoid this." Fang nodded to his brother in agreement. "Come on let's get this done and over with." And with that they set of both praying that the blood of their brother and the one he loved would not be spilled or anyone who got in the way or saw.


	4. The kill

(Meanwhile)

The team of green lanterns marched on towards the village when all of a sudden Eragon stopped them. "What the hex are you-!" "Shh!" Eragon cut off Kilowoge with a quick hush then signalled Kovu and Orion to scout ahead. They nodded in understanding, and moved into position. "Quick. Everyone into the trees." Whispered Eragon as he leapt into a nearby tree like saint walker would. The others followed but a tad slower do to confusion. "What's going on?" Asked Razer in a hush voice. "I heard a branch snapping and whispering, plus I smelled blood. I signalled Kovu and Orion to check it out see what's what."

"Good idea! Get your brothers killed!"

"Hey! They know what they're doing! They've done this a hundred times before under the order of Shard of shade."

"Your brother!"

"No! Not anymore are we his brother in his eyes. But merely soldiers that he commands. For he is second in command of wolf clan army's and assassin groups."

"How-?" Razer was cut off when Orion and Kovu returned. "Well?" Asked Eragon. "We spotted two assassins. Both armed with dangerous weapons that could kill a man with one strike. They both wore mask and their scents were musked by blood and out clan vomet." replied Orion. Eragon was silent deep in thought when something rustled in the bushes and two large thanator's, one blue one black came into view. "They were here but now their gone." Said the blue thanator sniffing the ground. "You idiot. They took to the trees!" Replied the black one raising a paw and throwing the other out of the way. "They are here.(sniff, sniff.) I can smell them." groweled the black one passing below the tree where Aya, Razer, Kovu, Orino, Zeph and Eragon sat Hiding. Eragon signalled Orino to ready a construct of a bow and arrow. As he did the branch where Zeph sat started to snap. The black and blue thanators heard this and looked up to see their targets. "Attack!" Commanded the black thanator as he lept up and grabbed Razer's leg thrashing him about as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Razer cried in agony as the thanator's grip grew harder and its teeth sank deeper into his flesh and bone. Breaking his leg and causing blood to fly every where. Then the thanator released its grip and threw Razer against a tree as it cried out in pain due to the green arrow construct that Orion had shot in between his shoulders. "RAZER!" Cried Aya as she rushed to her lovers side. But she was unaware of the blue thanator that was getting ready to pounce on her. "Aya! Look out!" Called Zeph. But it was too late. Aya cried as the thanator grabed her leg and threw her against a tree. Before it could strike again Eragon, Kovu and Orion shape shifted into a German shepered (Kovu) the size of the thanator, a brown wolf (Orion) the same size as Kovu in animal form, and a brown griffin with an x on his chest.

The three attacked the thanators while the other got Razer and Aya then made their way to the village. But their path was blocked by a giant, silver wolf with a scar the shape of a crescent moon on one side of his face surrounded by a massive amount of claw and bite scars. Its body was no different. It was covered in scars of every kind and from what one could see, this wolf had seen more battle then any living being known or unknown.

The silver wolf attacked! Nocking Kilowog into a tree as if he were a mere leaf. "Foolish green lanterns. You truly believe that you can defeat me! I am lord Faolan king of all the outer beyond and wolf clan! And no one, not even you, could defeat me!" Roared Faolan as her launched himself at Carol throwing her at a nearby tree. Putting her into a minor coma. "Carol!" Yelled Hal as he attack the wolf. He made a construct of a sword but it shattered when it hit Faolan. Faolan extended his claws and slashed Hal's side open and left him lying on the ground next to Carol.

Faolan strod toward the others with the look of pure rage, hate and blood thirst in his eyes. But before he could strike a group of lions of different colours burst through the bushes and nocked Faolan into a tree. The lions circled the green lanterns and chased the thanators to Faolan's side. Then a elderly, male lion stepped forward. "Lord Faolan. Also known as lord Faolanstar, moon scar, wolf spirit and Faolan of the river. I, lord Sunstone, order you and your assasins to stand down." Said the lion with a look of disapproval in his eyes. "Well, well, well. Looks like the old cat has finally woken up from his sleep, and walked right into a day dream." Respond Faolan in a taunting tone. Another male lion growled at the comment. Sunstone raised his tail for the other lion to calm down. "I will ask this only one more time. Leave! Or suffer the rath of Fire clan." ordered Sunstone. Faolan chuckled madly then stopped. "You really think you can stop me! I am Lord Faolanstar and not even an entire army could stop me. Not even an entire army of green lanterns could either!" Answered Faolan. "Why you little bastered. You'll regret saying that!" Replied the other male lion who's fur was as red as a red lantern ring. It sprang at Faolan, but Faolan doged him and grabed his leg and threw him into the air. Sending him flying all the way to the village. The green lanterns stared in shock. "Idian!" Cried another lion with golden fur that looked like pure gold. "Faolan! Stop this! Please!" Cried Zeph. Faolan gave him a sideways glance. Then turned to Sunstone. "If Razerclaw and his new mate are still here when I return, I will kill anyone who gets in my way when I finish what has been started." Faolan stated. Then he and the thanators turned and disappeared into the forest.

24 hours later

Razer woke up in an infirmary surrounded by injured warriors and gls. "Good your awake." Razer turned to see Fallenashes handing him a cup of hot sap tea. "Thank you." replied Razer excepting the drink. Fallenashes sat down beside Razer's bed. "How long was I out?" Asked Razer. Fallenashses took a sip of his cup. "24 hours just like the others." He replied. Razer took a sip of his tea then set it down on the side table. "Where is Aya?" Asked Razer. "Worry about Aya latter. Right now rest." stated Fallenashes Stopping Razer from getting up. "No! I need to see her now!" Razer snapped. Fallenashes looked down then sighed. "Razer there is something... You need to know." Fallenashes replied sitting back down. "What is it Fallenashes? What aren't you telling me?" Asked Razer with a look of concern on his face. "Razer. Aya... She's... She's... Sigh... She's pregnant." Answered Fallenashes. Razer stared in complete and utter shock. Aya was pregnant! ( and we all know who the father is.) "H-how is this possible?" " Hey don't look at me! Besides you should be grateful that she and the baby are safe!" Answered Fallenashes. Razer fainted. But what he and Fallenashes didn't know was that the baby was a boy and that he was already there.

( mean while )

" YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!" screamed Faolan as he tossed a stone table across the cave. "My lord forgive us! We were cowards and doubters! We shall not fail you next time!" Replied Scourge the black thanator. "NEXT TIME! Oh no! There won't be a next time for you two to screw up! I gave you one chance to many whenever I send you to kill someone! I now will have to go kill him myself!" Answered Faolan. "I don't have time for this now that Bloodstar is at our door step knocking! We are at war gentlemen and I need to know that you are with us." Scourge and Fang ( the blue thanator ) were silent, and so was Faolan. "I will redeem myself my lord. I will bring back the traitors head and hide. Along with his mate. I will kill them with my bare hands, and prove my loyalty." spoke Scourge. "Do not fail me My uncle or I will have no choice but to banish you and uncle Fang." Replied Faolan, and with that they were dismissed. When Scourge left he had only one goal, to kill his brother Razer for ruining his life.


	5. Hated but loved

Everything had been perfect.

Everything had been right.

But those days were gone.

Swepted away by the return of him.

The man who he had longed for to be dead, gone, out of his life for good so he could be at peace.

But no he had to return, and with a new mate and son along with completely forgetting him and three of his brothers and sisters.

Now here he was in a fortress meant to train everyone for every clan who was believed to be a descendant of a titian. Though he was. He didn't want to for he was now stuck with the girl/ women who had broken his heart and at one point thought she could be his again after she " accidentally " thought his twin brother was him. "You know she didn't mean it." Said an 18 year old boy who looked like Scourge but the lines on his face were straight but the ones on his chin were crooked like the ones on Razer's face. He had white hair like Razer's and wore a sleeve less and hood less top like Razer's.

He and Faolan were walking down the hall toward the work-out room where everyone tried to improve their strength. Faolan was not wearing his cloak like before and now one could see he looked a lot like Razer, his markings perfectly matched Razer's exsept only one side of his face was covered in scars that still looked fresh and he had a crescent moon on his chin. But if you knew him your whole life you would know that he has had those scars ever since he was forced to watch his mother die at the hand of Atrocitus and the dark councle.

When they reached the work-out area Faolan went to the weight lifting area. On the way he passed a whole bunch of kids all his age or older who were also decendents of titians training to become strong like the titian the descended from.

When he reached the area where he trained. He took off his shirt to revile his rock hard abs and more battle scars. As he began his work out a girl who was also 18 years old, approached him. Her markings looked like swirls of air. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. Her hair was black like a star lit night with bits of brown streaks in it. She wore a black skirt with black pants under neath, she also wore a t-shirt that looked like black silk. "What do you want Edme?" Asked Faolan as he was lifting 70 pound weights. "I wanted to apologize again and see if you will except it." Answered Edme walking over to Faolan. Faolan set the weights back and sat back up to face Edme. "Edme why should I forgive you when betrayed me and I know very well that you still believe that I am a heartless monster who doesn't care if the blood lantern he kills is either A: family or B: a friend or fellow sacred watch member. When in truth each time I had to kill a blood lantern that was either of those I felt the same pain I felt when my mother died and I couldn't save her." Replied Faolan as he got up and grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on. "Faolan do you really think I would really be in love with Feral scream! He's a lying, back stabbing jerk!" Yelled Edme as she and Faolan walked down the hall to the bedroom chambers and grand hall where men and women servants were preparing for the grand Galla gathering held every year in honour of the peace between wolf clan and all the clans.

As Faolan and Edme entered the hall they passed columns that reached 50 or 60 feet in the air and were covered in pearls, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and glow-stone. So was the chandler the hung high above the hall and the centre of it was filled with liquified platinum. The room itself was lined with precious jewels, stones, plants and metals. The hall was made of gold, silver and granite. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" Asked Edme looking at Faolan remembering the night he asked her to dance with him in the very same hall. But before he could answer three green lanterns come in. Those three being Hal, Kilowog and another lantern, a volkeringian with arrow like marking and a v on his chin. "Ah Faolan. So good to see you cousin. But I think my fathers friends would like a word with you. If you have the time?" Said the volkeringian. "Ah Dusktail. What a surprise." Answered Faolan as the lanterns approached. "Shut up poozer! You know why we're here you wolf son of a bitch." Kilowog cursed at Faolan. Faolan looked at Kilowog and snorted. "I don't know why you are here but there isn't any need for such language in this place." Retorted Faolan as he turned into a griffin with a silvery-grey wolf body and silvery-grey eagle head and wings. Dusktail shape-shifted as well but into a dire wolf. The two stared at each other as if to intimidate the other like an animal would. "Why are you truly here Dusktail?"

(back at the infernmary)

"How is it possible that Aya gave birth a few hours after we had sex! That doesn't even make any sense!" Exclaimed Razer who was now back to his old self. He and Fallenashes had just been informed that they could see Aya and her infant. When they both heard this they were so shocked that they froze into unconsisnes. "Hey! I am just as surprised as you are." Answered Fallenashes. The two of them were waiting for the all clear to go in to see Aya. "Look i'll let you two talk awhile then we can look for the others. okay?" Suggested Fallenashes. Razer nodded, and as soon as he had the doctor came out. "How is she?" Asked Razer with concern in his eyes. "She'll be fine her and the baby can leave whenever they want." Answered the doctor. Razer nodded thanks and entered the room to see Aya in her animal form with a small little bundle curled up next to her. She looked up and smiled as Razer shape-shifted into a black griffin and lad down next to Aya. "Say hello to Sol. Our first born son." whispered Aya. Razer leaned over and nuzzled the small little creature. "Our son." He whispered. "I knew it." Razer and Aya turned around to see Zeph in his animal form (pure White husky) nearly in tears.

"Zeph?"

"You have forgotten us! Faolan was right!" Screamed Zeph before he bolted down the hall an out of the infermary. Razer chased after him but lost sight and scent of him when he entered the forest. Zeph ran not even looking back at what he had seen. His father had forgotten him and the others. There was no where left to go but to his brother Faolan or his sister Icerift who lived in the flying mountains of Tyto clan.

Razer ran blindly after Zeph. His only thought was to get him back. He refused to lose his son again. He had already lost one already.

(Back at the temple)

"I never meant for the others to be there. My second-in-command only told me that Razer and Aya, along with any members of my family on board your ship." Replied Faolan to the three gls. They had all be discussing the attack that Faolan and his thanators had started when Hal and his team first landed on Volkereg. "Look by order of the guardians I-"

"Guardians! Ha! They don't have any authority over us."

"Why not?"

"Because we keep all the planets, and them, safe from blood lanterns." Answered Faolan Glaring at the green lantern. "Look. If you really were protecting all of the univers from blood lanterns, then why have there been. Sightings of them all across the galaxy?" Asked Hal. But before he could answer Zeph burst through the door and crashed into Faolan crying in his animal form. "Zeph what's wrong?" Asked Faolan re-adjusting his posture after the impact of his brother crashed into him. "He forgot me Faolan. He forgot me, Scarlett, Eragon and all the others!" Cried Zeph with tears streaming down his face. "Zeph that traitor will not harm you here. From now on you will stay here, but for that to happen you must forget your past and give yourself a new name." Answered Faolan. "But what will I be called?"

" Adanac."

"Al... Alright." Answered Adanac Wiping the tears from his eyes. He had a new name, A new life, and with both he would forget his father just as he had forgotten him.

Razer saw all of this and he new that unless he found another way, he would be at war with his son. But what he was unaware of was that he would be at war with 5 more of his sons and daughters.


	6. Night time fun

Everything had been perfect.

Everything had been right.

But those days were gone.

Swepted away by the return of him.

The man who he had longed for to be dead, gone, out of his life for good so he could be at peace.

But no he had to return, and with a new mate and son along with completely forgetting him and three of his brothers and sisters.

Now here he was in a fortress meant to train everyone for every clan who was believed to be a descendant of a titian. Though he was. He didn't want to for he was now stuck with the girl/ women who had broken his heart and at one point thought she could be his again after she " accidentally " thought his twin brother was him. "You know she didn't mean it." Said an 18 year old boy who looked like Scourge but the lines on his face were straight but the ones on his chin were crooked like the ones on Razer's face. He had white hair like Razer's and wore a sleeve less and hood less top like Razer's.

He and Faolan were walking down the hall toward the work-out room where everyone tried to improve their strength. Faolan was not wearing his cloak like before and now one could see he looked a lot like Razer, his markings perfectly matched Razer's exsept only one side of his face was covered in scars that still looked fresh and he had a crescent moon on his chin. But if you knew him your whole life you would know that he has had those scars ever since he was forced to watch his mother die at the hand of Atrocitus and the dark councle.

When they reached the work-out area Faolan went to the weight lifting area. On the way he passed a whole bunch of kids all his age or older who were also decendents of titians training to become strong like the titian the descended from.

When he reached the area where he trained. He took off his shirt to revile his rock hard abs and more battle scars. As he began his work out a girl who was also 18 years old, approached him. Her markings looked like swirls of air. Her eyes were a deep emerald green. Her hair was black like a star lit night with bits of brown streaks in it. She wore a black skirt with black pants under neath, she also wore a t-shirt that looked like black silk. "What do you want Edme?" Asked Faolan as he was lifting 70 pound weights. "I wanted to apologize again and see if you will except it." Answered Edme walking over to Faolan. Faolan set the weights back and sat back up to face Edme. "Edme why should I forgive you when betrayed me and I know very well that you still believe that I am a heartless monster who doesn't care if the blood lantern he kills is either A: family or B: a friend or fellow sacred watch member. When in truth each time I had to kill a blood lantern that was either of those I felt the same pain I felt when my mother died and I couldn't save her." Replied Faolan as he got up and grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on. "Faolan do you really think I would really be in love with Feral scream! He's a lying, back stabbing jerk!" Yelled Edme as she and Faolan walked down the hall to the bedroom chambers and grand hall where men and women servants were preparing for the grand Galla gathering held every year in honour of the peace between wolf clan and all the clans.

As Faolan and Edme entered the hall they passed columns that reached 50 or 60 feet in the air and were covered in pearls, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and glow-stone. So was the chandler the hung high above the hall and the centre of it was filled with liquified platinum. The room itself was lined with precious jewels, stones, plants and metals. The hall was made of gold, silver and granite. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" Asked Edme looking at Faolan remembering the night he asked her to dance with him in the very same hall. But before he could answer three green lanterns come in. Those three being Hal, Kilowog and another lantern, a volkeringian with arrow like marking and a v on his chin. "Ah Faolan. So good to see you cousin. But I think my fathers friends would like a word with you. If you have the time?" Said the volkeringian. "Ah Dusktail. What a surprise." Answered Faolan as the lanterns approached. "Shut up poozer! You know why we're here you wolf son of a bitch." Kilowog cursed at Faolan. Faolan looked at Kilowog and snorted. "I don't know why you are here but there isn't any need for such language in this place." Retorted Faolan as he turned into a griffin with a silvery-grey wolf body and silvery-grey eagle head and wings. Dusktail shape-shifted as well but into a dire wolf. The two stared at each other as if to intimidate the other like an animal would. "Why are you truly here Dusktail?"

(back at the infernmary)

"How is it possible that Aya gave birth a few hours after we had sex! That doesn't even make any sense!" Exclaimed Razer who was now back to his old self. He and Fallenashes had just been informed that they could see Aya and her infant. When they both heard this they were so shocked that they froze into unconsisnes. "Hey! I am just as surprised as you are." Answered Fallenashes. The two of them were waiting for the all clear to go in to see Aya. "Look i'll let you two talk awhile then we can look for the others. okay?" Suggested Fallenashes. Razer nodded, and as soon as he had the doctor came out. "How is she?" Asked Razer with concern in his eyes. "She'll be fine her and the baby can leave whenever they want." Answered the doctor. Razer nodded thanks and entered the room to see Aya in her animal form with a small little bundle curled up next to her. She looked up and smiled as Razer shape-shifted into a black griffin and lad down next to Aya. "Say hello to Sol. Our first born son." whispered Aya. Razer leaned over and nuzzled the small little creature. "Our son." He whispered. "I knew it." Razer and Aya turned around to see Zeph in his animal form (pure White husky) nearly in tears.

"Zeph?"

"You have forgotten us! Faolan was right!" Screamed Zeph before he bolted down the hall an out of the infermary. Razer chased after him but lost sight and scent of him when he entered the forest. Zeph ran not even looking back at what he had seen. His father had forgotten him and the others. There was no where left to go but to his brother Faolan or his sister Icerift who lived in the flying mountains of Tyto clan.

Razer ran blindly after Zeph. His only thought was to get him back. He refused to lose his son again. He had already lost one already.

(Back at the temple)

"I never meant for the others to be there. My second-in-command only told me that Razer and Aya, along with any members of my family on board your ship." Replied Faolan to the three gls. They had all be discussing the attack that Faolan and his thanators had started when Hal and his team first landed on Volkereg. "Look by order of the guardians I-"

"Guardians! Ha! They don't have any authority over us."

"Why not?"

"Because we keep all the planets, and them, safe from blood lanterns." Answered Faolan Glaring at the green lantern. "Look. If you really were protecting all of the univers from blood lanterns, then why have there been. Sightings of them all across the galaxy?" Asked Hal. But before he could answer Zeph burst through the door and crashed into Faolan crying in his animal form. "Zeph what's wrong?" Asked Faolan re-adjusting his posture after the impact of his brother crashed into him. "He forgot me Faolan. He forgot me, Scarlett, Eragon and all the others!" Cried Zeph with tears streaming down his face. "Zeph that traitor will not harm you here. From now on you will stay here, but for that to happen you must forget your past and give yourself a new name." Answered Faolan. "But what will I be called?"

" Adanac."

"Al... Alright." Answered Adanac Wiping the tears from his eyes. He had a new name, A new life, and with both he would forget his father just as he had forgotten him.

Razer saw all of this and he new that unless he found another way, he would be at war with his son. But what he was unaware of was that he would be at war with 5 more of his sons and daughters.


End file.
